


Captain Fussy Pants (He's Ornery, Excuse Me)

by Daiya_Darko



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things aren't a hundred percent serious on the starship enterprise. sometimes people take advantage of sensitive spots on the body and local vernacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Fussy Pants (He's Ornery, Excuse Me)

The Enterprise is set to cruise on a milk run, and when they're through, they'll have three weeks of leave. It's been an easy week, easier than what they're all used to, which would probably explain the unspoken giddiness and goofiness everyone has been exhibiting. When Bones is on the bridge, he notices how Chekov and Sulu banter at the helm, the way Spock indulges Uhura in cordial yet flirty conversation, but noticeably how Jim is so calm.

He doesn't say a word, doesn't move except to bounce his foot against the floor. Really, that's the only indication Bones has that something is up.

When Bones finds himself alone in a research room reading over a new medical journal, he's enjoying the time to relax until a pair of hands slides around his eyes. Sighing, Bones forces himself to relax and says, "What can I do for you, Jim?"

"How'd you know?" Jim sits down next to him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Only you would be dumb enough to sneak up on a man with anxiety issues and the training to put your ass out of commission for a week," Bones smirks, showing he's not serious.

Jim reaches over and flicks at the PADD Bones is holding, changing the page. Bones smacks his hand away.

"Just what are you up to? Don't you have some poor yeoman to harass?"

"Actually, I was gonna tease Ensign Chekov but it's hard to get away with when Sulu's around. He always has his own snappy comebacks."

"Good, you deserve to be taken down a peg or two. I'd do it my - dammit Jim!" Bones stands up and reaches after Jim who has his PADD in hand is running around the table. Jim giggles and holds the tablet out of reach, shoving Bones back with his hand.

"Quit being boring and hang out with me!" Jim says, yelping when Bones slides over the table to wrap a leg around Jim and pin him. He grabs Jim into a headlock and grabs the PADD.

"I'm gonna treat you like my lil girl if you don’t cut it out, Jim,” Bones warns, voice teasing. He lets Jim pull himself free, then sets the PADD on the table. “You’re fussier than a two-year-old who needs a nap.”

Jim pouts slightly. “I’m not being fussy.”

“Oh, excuse me,” Bones feigns apologism. “You’re bein’ _ornery_.”

Jim moves to smack Bones in the head for the dig at his Iowan upbringing, and Bones deflects to grab Jim by the hips and begins tickling him mercilessly. Jim doubles over with laughter and tries to bat away Bones’ deft hands. Breathless, he falls to his knees and turns his back to escape Bones’ attack, clutching his sides. Bones falls to the floor as well and resumes his work, pulling Jim’s arms behind his back and pinning them with one arm and using his free hand to continue tickling his side. Jim squirms and flails in Bones’ grip, and Bones simply grins as he listens to Jim’s loud, uncontrollable laughter. It’s been a long time since he heard it, and he’s glad to finally hear the familiar high-pitched, borderline squealing cackling fall from his friend’s mouth.

At that moment, Spock walks in and looks down at Bones and Jim. He appears to be attempting to decide if Jim needs help or not, and when he realizes Jim’s tears are laughter induced, Spock nods curtly.

“I trust the captain is unharmed?”

Bones grunts with laughter and releases Jim’s arm, rubbing it soothingly. “He just needs a cookie and a nap and he’ll be just fine.”

Spock gives them one more strange look, but leaves without another word.

Jim tries to catch his breath, but the situation just makes him fall back into another fit of laughter, and this time, Bones joins him.

 


End file.
